Stalks the Shadows
Personality Stalks the Shadows is generally cautious due to his condition, but carries himself with confidence. He picks his way carefully through situations, thinking things through and trying to absorb as many details as possible. He is on a constant search for answers about his own past, and the events surrounding his affliction. Because of his quest, he has developed an enormous appetite for knowledge of anything pertaining to Fetishes or regarding the Wyrm. Stalks the Shadows is most comfortable in his natural form and prefers Garou company though it aggravates him when they treat him differently because of his nature or condition. He has also spent much time amongst humans in his hunt for answers. When in Homid form Stalks the Shadows is often scribbling in a small book which he keeps carefully guarded. Sheet Attributes: Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 1, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Talents: Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Intimidation 3, Primal Urge 3, Vigilance 3 Skills: Animal Ken 3, Stealth 3, Survival 3 Knowledges: Cosmology 2, Lore 1, Rituals 2 Advantages: Backgrounds: Purebreed 3, Rites 1 Virtues: Conscience 2, Courage 5, Self Control 3 Willpower: 3 Rage: 5 Gnosis: 3 Banality: 0 Gifts: Primal Anger, Razor Claws, Aura of Confidence Rites: Rite of the Still Waters, Hunting Prayer, Rite of Silence Freebies List the points spent on merits, flaws, and other additions to the base sheet here. Expertises & Specialties Lore (Garou): Stalks the Shadows once was quite knowledgeable about his people and their ways. Though that knowledge is lost it may one day resurface, either through instinctively knowing some bit of random trivia, to knowing proper etiquette in a certain situation. On the other hand, he may remember that there is some sort of etiquette that is required for a given situation, if only he could remember what it was... Merits & Flaws Metamorph: Due to practicing and utilizing his shifting abilities to the point that they have become second nature, Stalks the Shadows can now shift between forms instantly just as naturally as breathing. Wolf-sense: Though he can not explain why, occasionally Stalks the Shadows will get what he can only describe as "a bad feeling" about a person or place, or a situation he is about to get himself into. This may be due to a similar experience he had in the past, or some tiny shreds of forgotten knowledge he once had trying to resurface in his mind. Regardless of the cause, he has learned to trust these instincts, and they have never let him down (that he can remember). Amnesia: Some event in his past left Stalks the Shadows' mind damaged beyond repair. Whether this was some physical trauma, a psychological barrier to protect him from something he experienced, or some spiritual influence, he does not know. Either way, he is unable to remember anything from his past before or immediately surrounding the event that resulted in the destruction of his whole Sept. He does not even remember what the event was or when it happened. His name is the only thing he retained from his early past. Absent-minded: '''Since the event that left his mind shattered, Stalks the Shadows has had difficulty retaining any memories, but as time passes he finds things easier and easier to remember. The events of yesterday for example may be require a bit of concentration to remember clearly, some details more than others. The events of last week will be a bit more difficult. Anything that happened longer than a few months ago is still lost, but lately memories have been becoming clearer day by day. '''Metis Deformity: Stalks the Shadows is albino. His skin in all forms is pale white, and his hair and/or fur in any applicable forms is pure white. His eyes are light pink in homid and glabro forms, and blood red in all other forms. Backgrounds Purebred: Stalks the Shadows' bloodline can be traced back through many generations and contains many great warriors from his tribe's history. History Stalks the Shadows was born to two high ranking purebred Shadow Lords. Strikes like Thunder and Leaves none Standing were both great warriors with much renown for hunting down servants of the Wyrm. His bloodline can be traced back many generations and even contains some well-known warriors and leaders among Garou society. Because of their influence, Stalks the Shadows was not killed outright, though as punishment to his parents he was outcast from the Sept and left to fend for himself. However the cub managed to not only survive but thrive on its own, quickly growing strong and learning to fend for itself. His parents, who had been charged with watching over him to avoid any risk of breaching the Veil, reported on his progress to the tribe, which took limited interest. Surviving to his First Change, the tribe realized that the problem child would not just go away and they would have to take a more direct approach to his existence in order to prevent him from becoming a larger threat to the Veil. Stalks the Shadows was educated thoroughly in the ways of Garou and human society, taught mostly by his own parents since few others were willing to even acknowledge the cub’s existence unless giving him some menial task to perform. Though he was alienated he was still allowed in the Sept where he could be watched over without fear of breaching the Veil. Learning ways to suppress and somewhat control his Rage, and overcoming some of his more primal instincts, he passed through life in relative obscurity, never really liked due to his origin, but never outright mistreated due to the influence of his bloodline. But one day all that changed during his rite of passage when he made a discovery that earned him some note. Stalks the Shadows managed to unearth a hidden Fetish, a necklace of polished white animal incisors. When Stalks the Shadows first found the necklace he put it on to avoid accidentally losing it before he could show off his new prize. Unknown to him, the necklace bound itself to his spirit and he quickly found that he was unwilling to part with it no matter what, and fought furiously whenever anyone even suggested he remove it. Upon careful inspection by more knowledgeable Garou than himself, it was determined that the necklace was bonded so strongly to Stalks the Shadows that only his death would allow it to be removed willingly. Investigation into the nature of this bond was unsuccessful, but speculation is that whatever spirit is bound within the Fetish has latched itself to Stalks the Shadows in some sort of symbiotic (or perhaps parasitic) bond. Stalks the Shadows discovered that through his bond to the necklace he could activate its true powers, opening his senses and allowing him to easily detect signs of Wyrm Taint as clearly as if he could see it and smell it. This bond allowed him to effectively defend against such creatures, and when need be to hunt them down. The bond seemed to work both ways, and allowed Wyrm Tainted creatures to detect Stalks the Shadows as if he were one of their own. This allowed Stalks the Shadows to get close enough to such creatures that he could often strike them down before they were even aware of the danger. Over time, the rest of his tribe noticed distinct changes in Stalks the Shadows. After using his necklace he seemed different, his features appearing twisted like some darkened version of himself, and sometimes faint traces of Wyrm Taint could be detected around him. Stalks the Shadows was called before the Elders to determine what would be done.... Then IT happened. Some event that Stalks the Shadows cannot remember, but haunts the darkness of his dreams, that left his mind damaged beyond repair. When Stalks the Shadows came to, he stood in the middle of a scene of utter carnage. Bodies lay all around him, brutally torn apart and desecrated. The Caern was defiled beyond recognition, and he could practically smell the Wyrm Taint that permeated the area. He did not know where he was or how he got there, he could in fact remember nothing more than his own name. Overcome with terror at the sight Stalks the Shadows ran. He ran until he could run no longer, until he collapsed with exhaustion. When he woke he had no memories of what save that scene of death, and a irrepressible feeling of terror. He needed to run, to put as much distance between himself and that place. He could not remember how many days he had been running, or where he was running from or to, only that he needed to run. Stalks the Shadows remembers nothing of his past, save the vision of finding himself standing surrounded by death, and the fear that it caused him, deeper and stronger than any fear he has ever known. He cannot remember when this event happened, or where. Stalks the Shadows has sworn that one day he will discover the truth about what happened, and if possible get vengeance upon who or whatever was responsible. Upon hearing of the events surrounding Crystal Springs, Stalks the Shadows decided to investigate to see if he could learn anything that may help him discover the truth surrounding his own past, or at least something that may help point him in the right direction. Rite of Passage For his rite of passage Stalks the Shadows was tasked to track down a nearby Wyrm nest and not return to the Sept until he had eliminated every creatures he found there. It was an odd task for one so young, and many secretly suspected that it was a task he was meant to fail and that the Elders were hoping that the cub would not return. Stalks the Shadows spent many days tracking down the location of the nest, and many more watching and awaiting an opportunity to strike. When the time seemed right, Stalks the Shadows struck swiftly and without mercy. The Wyrm spawn within the nest were sickly things and he struck them down easily. When the deed was done and he had cleaned himself of their Tainted blood, Stalks the Shadows stumbled upon a hidden cache of items secreted away under a pile of stones in the nest. Most of the items were discarded but one caught his eye, a beautiful necklace of polished teeth that seemed almost to call out to him. Stalks the Shadows did not want to lose his new treasure and decided the safest place for it was around his neck. Upon returning to the Sept, much to the Elders’ surprise, Stalks the Shadows received a mixed welcome but was given a shred more respect than he had previously experienced. Etc Stalks the Shadows keeps a journal to help with his memory problems. This journal contains everything that Stalks the Shadows knows about himself, his limited memories of his history, and information about his current quest to find out exactly what happened to him and why he can't remember. This journal holds all of Stalks the Shadows' secrets, and he will guard it with his life. His journal is dedicated to stay with him through shifting, and never leaves his possession. In Homid form Stalks the Shadows can pass for human, though his pale skin, white hair and pink eyes definitely make him stand out, and sometimes attract unwanted attention. His incisors are slightly elongated and appear to be stunted fangs if anyone happens to be looking closely enough to notice, which can also attract the wrong sort of attention. This makes social interactions with humans awkward, and can have mixed results when attempting to deal with other supernaturals. Due to his awkwardness and the types of attention he can attract, Stalks the Shadows generally limits his exposure to humans unless the situation allows him to hide some of his more questionable features (sunglasses to hide his eyes, not looking directly at someone when he speaks to hide his teeth, etc). Category:Character Archive